Fatal Attractions?
by Bellamort25
Summary: Lily and Scorpius are falling for each other, their families are going to have to accept that. But one of them is falling in another way and needs to be picked back up...
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter walked with her siblings and cousins towards to the barrier. She was now in her 4th year. She was so like her mother, with her slender limbs and silky red hair. Fred and Roxanne ran through first, then Molly and Lucy, Dominique and Rose, Hugo, Louis and Albus and finally James and Lily. Their parents were lagging behind somewhere. Hugo, Molly, Fred and Roxanne were also in their 4th year, Louis and Molly were in their 3rd, Dominique, Rose and Albus were in their 6th year and James was in his 7th and final year. All the Potters and Weasleys were in Gryffindor. They bade their parents goodbye and boarded the train. James went off to find his friends and Louis and Molly did likewise. Hugo, Fred, Roxanne and Molly went to find their own carriage. Lily stayed with the others, she was the most mature, Hugo was a bit soppy, Fred and Roxanne would set off some fireworks or something, they got free merchandise from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Molly…. well she was exactly like her father. So Rose, Albus and Dominique didn't mind her tagging along. The boys stared as Dominique and Lily walked past. They had both inherited their mothers good looks. Rose was quite plain looking and Albus was still growing into himself. Dominique stuck her finger up at them and they went away. They found a carriage and sat in it, Rose and Albus on one side and Dominique and Lily on the other.

"So," said Rose, "Have you guys began studying?"

"WHAT!" Albus, Dominique and Lily exclaimed. Rose laughed.

"I'm joking! Not even I'm that bad…"

"I wouldn't be so sure" said a voice from the door. The four of them turned and Scorpius Malfoy was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" asked Lily.

"Manners…" said Scorpius in a drawling voice.

"Sod off Malfoy." said Albus. Malfoy glared at them.

"I'd be careful if I were you, you can't avoid me forever, I'll get you-"

Lily got up,

"Unless you want your head through that window, I suggest you leave right now." she said narrowing her eyes at him. Scorpius sniffed, turned on his heel and left.

"Nice one Lily" grinned Dominique.

"Thanks Dom" Lily replied and she sat back down. They played a few games of exploding snap. After half an hour, Lily got up to use the toilet. She was walking along the corridor when someone grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an empty carriage. It was pitch black and she couldn't see who was holding her. Whoever it was leaned in and kissed her. After a while they pushed her onto the floor and bolted before she could see their identity. Lily picked herself up and went back to the carriage, dazed.

"Whats wrong Lily?" Rose asked. Lily blinked.

"Huh?"

"She asked what was wrong" said Albus.

"I'm fine." said Lily. Dominique looked at her.

"Lily can you come outside with me a second." she said. "Now." she added as Lily hesitated. Lily got up and followed her out into the corridor.

"So who was it?" asked Dominique, "I know that expression, you've just kissed someone."

"I don't know!" whispered Lily, "That's the problem.."

She told Dominique what had happened to her. Dominique smiled.

"Looks like someone's got an admirer!" she giggled.

"Don't tell anyone Dom. Please!" begged Lily.

"I won't!"

They went back into the carriage.

"What was that all about?" asked Albus.

"Girls' stuff." Lily replied quickly. Albus grimaced in a joke way. Lily laughed, but all through the journey her mind was on her "admirer". Who could it've been? Why would they want their identity to be secret? The train pulled to a halt. They changed into their robes quickly. Lily lost her wand so searched for it, while the others got off the train. She found her wand and got off as well. Scorpius Malfoy was in front of her. She barged past him and walked on.

"Your back is covered in dust and dirt." said Scorpius.

"Thank you for pointing it out." Lily said dryly and continued walking.

"Your elbow is bleeding."

"So it is."

"Your shoelace is undone."

Lily turned to yell at Scorpius, but he was right behind her. She looked at him.

"You didn't get hurt when you fell over?" he asked.

"No- wait. How did you know I fell over?" she asked.

"I…" he began, but ran off before he finished. Lily sighed. Then smiled. Scorpius Malfoy fancied her! Of course she was used to people fancying her, firstly, she was Harry Potter's daughter and secondly, she was gorgeous. But Scorpius Malfoy of all people? He was the boy who she'd always had a slight crush on. He was good looking and was probably nice under all that snobbishness. She arrived at the carriages and one was left behind. She got in and Scorpius was in there sulking.

"It wouldn't go, it must've known you were still here. Look I'm sorry-"

"No need to apologise." smiled Lily.

"I've liked you for a while Lily. I mean your brothers are total nob heads and some of your cousins are a bit weird, apart from the Veela fit one-" Scorpius gabbled.

"Scorpius."

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Stop talking. It's okay. I like you to." she smiled again. Wow thought Scorpius, Lily Potter likes me. The cart lurched and Scorpius fell onto Lily. He opened his moth to speak.

"Stop apologising." said Lily, "It's okay."

"Lily?" said Scorpius picking himself up.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed and threw her arms around him.

"You've acted like I asked you to marry me!" said Scorpius, but he was grinning too. He hugged her back and kissed her on the lips. The carriage pulled to a halt and Lily and Scorpius broke apart.

"Don't tell anyone." said Lily, "Or you'll have 10 people trying to kill you…. I'll meet you tomorrow morning."

Scorpius laughed. Lily kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. She ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat down between Roxanne and Dominique.

"What took you so long?" asked Roxanne.

"Oh. The carriage was late." said Lily quickly. They ate their dinner and went off to the Gryffindor common room. Lily went with Roxanne and Molly to their dorm. Jasmine Lowe-Hewtette and Belle Saunders were already in there.

"Hi guys." Belle said.

"How's your summer been?" asked Jasmine.

They discussed their summers as they got ready for bed. The others fell asleep, but Lily got back up and crept into the common room. Dominique was still there, as she always was, flicking through Witch Weekly.

"Hello Lily." she said.

"I want to tell you something. But you cannot tell anyone else. And don't kill me when I tell you."

"Okay." said Dominique, "Is it anything to do with your mystery snogger?"

"Yes." admitted Lily, "I'mgoingoutwithScopiusMalfoy."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Dominique. Lily shushed her, "How?"

"It sort of happened. He was the one who kissed me and I said I liked him back and he asked me out…"

"Wow." breathed Dominique.

"You cannot tell anyone!" hissed Lily. Dominique crossed her heart. They both went upstairs to the dorms. Albus got up from behind the couch and grabbed his bag that the two girls hadn't noticed. He fumbled around inside it and found his two way mirror.

"James Sirius Potter!" he shouted to mirror, as loudly as he dared. He waited 5 minutes before James' sleepy face appeared.

"What?" he grumbled, yawning.

"Get your arse down here right now." said Albus. "We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily snuck downstairs to go meet Scorpius. She bumped into James and Albus who were waiting outside.

"Where are you going Lily?" asked Albus.

"For a walk." she replied blankly.

"At this time?" asked James. Lily barged past them and ran down the stairs. James and Albus calmly threw the Invisibility cloak over themselves and followed her. She went, unaware that her brothers where behind her, to an empty charms classroom. Scorpius was siting on a desk.

"Hey babe." he smiled. Lily rolled her eyes in a joking way. Scorpius came over and hugged her. They began to kiss and James tore off the cloak.

"Malfoy!" he cried. Scorpius and Lily turned.

"For Merlins sake." muttered Lily, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM JAMES? ARE YOU SET TO KEEP ANYTHING WITH A COCK AWAY FROM ME?"

James looked rather taken aback. Albus opened his mouth to speak.

"DON'T YOU START AS WELL!" yelled Lily.

"We just don't want you making wrong decisions-" began James, but Lily cut across him,

"CAN YOU NEVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS?" she shouted and picked up a chair.

"Shit." said James, running out of the way as the chair came towards him and Albus.

"Lily, calm down-" began Albus, but he too ducked as Lily threw a spell book at him.

"What have you done to her?" bellowed James to Scorpius, who was under a desk.

"I haven't done anything!" he yelled back, his eyes popping in shock.

"Maybe she's on her period." Albus, whispered to James. Lily obviously heard him, because a vase flew towards him. It hit Albus on the head, shattering, and he fell to the floor. James would've like to have made a comment that at least Albus would look the same as his father with a scar on his head, but he was shocked.

"Stupefy!" Scorpius yelled at Lily's turned back.

"What the bloody hell did you just do?" cried James, staring at Lily, who was on the floor near Albus.

"She was trying to kill you incase you hadn't noticed!" exclaimed Scorpius, looking down at them as well.

"How the hell are we going to explain this? A wreck of a classroom, a smashed vase with Albus' blood on it and the person who did it stunned!" moaned James.

"How are you going to explain indeed." said Professor Longbottom, appearing in the doorway, "Your parents won't be happy."

"We can explain." said Scorpius and James quickly, but Neville smiled at them.

"No need. I've heard your conversation." he said.

"Even the-?" asked Scorpius, blushing slightly.

"Yes. Though I won't add that bit when explaining to Madam Pomfrey." said Neville, smiling again. James and Scorpius heaved a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what made Lily so…" James tried to find the right word, "angry?"

"I imagine it had something to do with your parents having ferocious tempers. She's probably been bottling it up and just let it loose." Neville suggested. He pointed his wand the vase, "Reparo!"

He sorted the classroom back to its original state with a wave of his wand. Scorpius hoisted up Lily and supported her, while James did the same with Albus. Following Neville, they made their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey did not ask questions as she set to work sorting out Albus' head and giving Lily a good dose of Calming Draught, but her and Neville talked privately in the office. James and Scorpius sat down next to the bed with Albus. Lily awoke and so did Albus, but only one of them was noticed.

"How are you Albus?" asked Scorpius, "I'm so sorry, it was kind of my fault."

"Don't blame yourself." said Albus weakly, "It's Lily's."

James nodded in agreement.

"She's a bloody psycho!" he hissed.

"After today, I can't believe I asked her out!" murmured Scorpius, "Is your part Veela cousin seeing anyone?"

"Don't push it." growled James.

"Personally I think she's loosing it." said Albus.

"She's already lost it." corrected Scorpius. Lily turned over sniffing. They didn't understand. No one understands, thought Lily, blinking back her tears.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews etc. I'm so happy I sung :D I'll try to update as fast as I can and see where the story goes! I don't own any characters!**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Lily woke up again, Scorpius, James and Albus had gone. Why had they turned on her like that? Well she knew why, but she couldn't help it, but what had made them think she was a psycho? Was this an effect of what had happened? Maybe I should tell someone, thought Lily. Dominique or Rose. Dominique was a good secret keeper and Rose always knew what to do in a bad situation. She got up from her bed and left quickly before Madam Pomfrey could stop her. She went to the Gryffindor common room. Albus, Rose, James and Dominique were all sat together, deep in conversation. They turned and stopped talking when Lily came in.

"Oh don't let me interrupt your conversation." she snapped, "Having a nice little discussion about me? Go on then. Who's going to say."

Rose spoke.

"We think… you shouldn't hang around with us anymore."

"Oh I see." said Lily, her temper rising, "No one wants to be near crazy girl. Well I don't want to be near you either, so you can take your friendship and shove it up your arses!"

She stormed out of the common room, no one dared follow her. She bumped into Scorpius Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going!" she screamed in his face and pushed him to the floor. She went into the girls bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was sobbing in the end cubical and Lily stood by the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned on the tap. Splashing her face with the cold water, she felt more water run down her face. So now she had no one to tell. Why not just end it now? She might die soon anyway, no one would care. She took a deep breath and plunged her face into the water. It felt cool against her cheeks and her tears blended in with it.

"SUICIDE!" shrieked Myrtle, "SUICIDE IN THE BATHROOM!"

Lily pulled her head out. The last thing she needed was a crowd. She tore from the bathroom and hid in the library. No one would suspect her of being in there. She sat in there all day, not bothering to come out for lunch. When everyone else was having dinner, she snuck back into the common room. She clambered onto her bed, not wanting to speak or look at anyone. She closed her eyes and slept.

_*Flashback (In Lily's dream)*_

The five Potters walked down Diagon Alley. It was nearing the end of the summer, so the days were shortening again and getting slightly colder.

"I'm just going to pop in to see Neville and Hannah." said Ginny, turning back towards the Leaky Cauldron. James went off to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but Albus and Lily remained by their father.

"Dad, look!" exclaimed Albus, "There's a new version of the Nimbus out!"

Harry and Albus both went over to the shop window, obviously forgetting their age. Sighing, Lily went towards Flourish and Blotts. But a cat was lingering near an alleyway. It was a very unusual looking cat, with bright green eyes. Lily went over to the cat and to made stroke it, but it turned and went down the alleyway.

"Come back!" said Lily and followed it. She caught up with it in a wider part of the alley and stroked it. The cats fur was slightly damp. Lily looked at her fingers. They were stained red. Blood. She gasped and backed away. She bumped into someone. They grabbed her by the shoulders, their face concealed in shadows.

"You can always trust a cat to make people interested." said the person, a man's voice. Lily daren't wonder where the blood came from. A strong scent of alcohol and smoke filled Lily's nostrils, almost choking her.

"Red hair. A Weasley?" asked the man. His grip tightened so Lily answered.

"Yes, but I'm a Potter."

"A Potter and a Weasley? Even better." his voice sounded happy and Lily was certain there was a smile on his face. Why did she have to follow after that bloody cat?

"Can I go?" she asked, trying to sound polite and bold, failing on the latter.

"Not yet." said the man, one of his hands reached into his pocket and got out his wand. Lily's heart pounded in her chest. She was going to die, she knew it. Her parents wouldn't find her, no one would, she'd be lying dead in this alley. But the man did not say the killing curse. He said another spell, which Lily had not heard and doubted she'd ever hear again. She fell to floor and the man went away, his cloak swishing behind him. Lily breathed heavily and slowly. The weird thing was, she felt fine, apart from a little shocked and shaken. She got up and ran out the alley as fast as she could. She bumped into James.

"Where have you been? Mum and dad were worried!" he told her. He looked where she had just emerged from, "Where you trying to get into Knockturn Alley?"

"I-" began Lily, but this sounded like a better excuse, "Yes I was."

James rolled his eyes.

"I won't tell mum and dad. Come on, lets go back."

Lily followed him, not mentioning her meeting in the dark alleyway to anyone.

_**A/N: Hopefully things are becoming clearer about Lily and as for the other three, all shall be revealed! I don't own any characters, except the mysterious stranger! I'll update soon lover-ducks! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily woke up and saw her other dorm mates were asleep. She went and had a shower. She decided against trying to drown herself again, it was obviously just a spur of the moment thing. Besides, she still has Hugo, Molly and the twins, they'd be on her side. Perhaps she could tell Roxanne, she was third best at secret keeping and knowing what to do out of her cousins. Lily got dressed and saw Roxanne had come into the bathroom.

"Alright Lily?" she asked, checking her hair in the mirror. Lily sat down on the toilet.

"I need to talk to you." Lily told her. Roxanne turned and looked at her.

"What about?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bath, "Is there something wrong Lily? I heard about last night, the others don't believe you, but it's so out of character."

"They don't believe me?" questioned Lily, feeling her eyes welling slightly.

"I believe you." Roxanne reminded her, "And if you tell me, the others will as well."

Lily sighed.

"Ok. I'll tell you." she said, "Someone cursed me or something and I think it's whats caused this anger and I think it might kill me."

Roxanne opened her mouth in shock.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked in surprise. Lily shrugged, tears sliding down her face. Roxanne went over and hugged her.

"We should tell the others. They'd understand." Roxanne said soothingly, "If they knew the full story."

"You don't even know the full story." Lily pointed out.

"Well that's because I know you." Roxanne smiled, "And because I'm totally awesome."

Lily laughed slightly. Roxanne got up, and pulled Lily up too.

"Come on." she said, "We've got to face the world at some point."

Lily followed her, drying her eyes on her sleeve. She went off to breakfast with Roxanne, and sat down next to her. Dominique, looked over at them.

"Roxanne? Are you taking Lily's side?" she asked in disbelief.

"You don't know the full story." Roxanne told her.

"She was so rude to us last night, I don't give a shit." Dominique said bluntly, stalking off.

"Bitch." muttered Roxanne, "Why is everyone acting so differently?"

It was true, through out the day, Lily noticed her cousins, brothers and friends were acting different to usual. A lot of them had turned against her. At lunch, Lily and Roxanne were out in the courtyard. Scorpius came over to them.

"Lily I'm dumping you." he said, without a trace of emotion.

"Why?" asked Lily, though she was hardly surprised.

"You're acting really weirdly." he told her. Roxanne flared.

"It takes one to know one." she growled. Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." he hissed, Roxanne got up staring him dead in the face, "If you keep meddling you might end up dead like your good for nothing uncle Fr-"

Roxanne punched him full in the face. She grabbed his throat and Lily watched on torn between helping and pulling Roxanne off. She decided on the latter, as Scorpius' face was now covered in his own blood and grabbed Roxanne. She managed to pull her off and Scorpius got up.

"You're both bloody lunatics!" he cried, before running off. Roxanne tried to pull Lily off her.

"Let me kill him!" she screamed, getting out of Lily's grip.

"You've got to calm down!" Lily told her, grabbing hold of her wrist, "No one is going to believe us now!"

Roxanne breathed heavily. She didn't say another word, but her fists were still clenched.

"What the hell are we going to do now then?" she asked, as they made there way back to class. Everyone was ignoring them now, teachers wouldn't look at them or address them and their classmates did likewise. When it was they end of the day, they were thankful to have an excuse to not be seen. Lily lay awake in bed. She could hear Roxanne muttering next to her.

"Let it be a dream. Or let me die."

Lily wiped her eyes. It was her fault. If she hadn't of been so stupid as to wander into a dark alley none of this would happen. Now she'd dragged Roxanne into all this. The guilt and sadness weighed down her mind. She thought like Roxanne, as she fell asleep. Let it be a dream. Or let it all end now.

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! And sorry for putting the AVPM thing in couldn't help myself! :P Thanks again for the positive feedback, rainbows and cookies for everyone!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm sososososososososoooo sorry I have not updated in ages! My laptop with all my Fanfictions on was being repaired because the keyboard broke! I hope you'll forgive me and still review and put on alert! :) **_

* * *

><p>The two awoke the next morning, greeted, to their surprise, by cheery smiles from their dorm mates, who hours before had been horrid to them. They too, felt better than they had done the night before. Lily and Roxanne left the dorm and went into the common room where Dominique and Rose were sat.<p>

"Morning." smiled Rose, back to her usual self.

"Morning." Lily and Roxanne replied back, slightly puzzled. Dominique smiled at them.

"Sorry about being so moody." she said, "That time of the month you know!"

Her and Rose both laughed.

"What a coincidence that every boy and girl in the school is on their period at the same time." said Roxanne dryly, as they left the room.

"What is going on?" Lily wondered. They went to lessons and everyone was back to normal. There was only one thing that was puzzling Lily..

"Have you seen Al or James at all today?" Lily hissed to Roxanne, as they sat in potions. Roxanne was about to reply, but Fred had accidentally caused an explosion and the class was filled with thick black smoke. As the class coughed and spluttered, the teacher dismissed them. There was no lesson after so, Roxanne and Lily sat outside. Rose and Dominique came over, when their lesson had finished.

"Is Scorpius still pissed off with me?" asked Lily. Dominique and Rose looked confused.

"Who?" asked Rose. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Stop messing about, Scorpius Malfoy." said Lily.

"I don't know anybody called Scorpius Malfoy." said Dominique blankly.

"I bet Albus and James put you up to this." said Roxanne, getting up, "Where are they? They'll regret it…"

"Who are Albus and James?" Rose asked. Lily got up as well.

"This isn't funny anymore! Your cousins Albus Severus Potter and James Sirius Potter. My brothers!" cried Lily, struggling to keep her temper down.

"You don't have any brothers Lily." said Rose calmly, exchanging worried glances with Dominique, "Are you feeling okay?"

"She's fine." said Roxanne, before Lily could answer, "I'll take her to the hospital wing."

Roxanne grabbed Lily and dragged her away.

"We need to investigate into the matter." Roxanne muttered to her. Lily nodded and they went off to the boy's dormitories.

"This will prove it's just a joke." Roxanne said pushing the door open. Her face fell when she saw. There were only three beds.

"What the hell?" said Lily, "This isn't even funny anymore."

"I don't think it's a joke Lils." said Roxanne, closing the door. They went back into the common room.

"Well what has happened then?" asked Lily, flopping down into a chair. Roxanne sat in a chair too, tossing a muggle magazine off beforehand.

"Just think. What would you dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione do?" she said.

"I don't know." replied Lily, "Rose is better at this kind of mystery solving crap."

"Okay….." said Roxanne slowly, "You get cursed and you go all weird. I believe you and I go all weird. Everyone else is weird-"

"And now the people who bought out the weirdness are gone and everyone else has forgotten them." concluded Lily, "So, it may be to do with the person who cursed me?"

"Yeah…" said Roxanne, then her eyes lit up as if a light bulb had appeared over her head, "Maybe they wanted to make everyone think you've gone crazy! And when I believed you, they wanted it to seem as if we were both crazy!"

Lily opened her mouth in realisation.

"But who are they and where are they?" she asked, "They're someone who hates Weasleys and Potters. An ex-Death Eater?"

"But they're all dead or in Azkaban." said Roxanne, sighing. Jasmine and Belle walked by and Jasmine picked up the magazine off the floor.

"I can't believe muggles actually read this kind of stuff." she said to Belle, glancing at it before tossing it into the bin, "Does anyone really care if someone has a secret child that has been hidden away?"

"Hey guys." said Belle to Lily and Roxanne, before they disappeared through the portrait hole. Lily and Roxanne looked at each other.

"You don't think-" began Lily.

"It seems plausible…" Roxanne said.

"But which Death Eater/Death Eaters?"

"We don't know for sure…"

"But it's the only thing we can think of. And if it really is a Death Eater child, James, Al and Scorpius could be in danger!" said Lily. Roxanne thought for a second.

"Send an owl to your dad. Ask for a list of Death Eaters." she said. Lily was hesitant, but Roxanne was firm, "Look, if this guy has taken them, we need a plan so we can find them as soon as possible."

Lily thought for a moment and nodded


	6. Chapter 6

The letter Lily began writing her father, as she sat up in the owlery, had to be the most peculiar she'd ever written.

_Dear dad,_

_This may sound really strange, but can you send me names and information about the Death Eaters? Please don't ask why, you shall see soon._

_Love Lily x_

_P.S. Do you know if any of them had kids?_

She folded her parchment and put it into an envelope. She wrote the name on the front and went over to the perch with one of the school owls on it. She attached it onto the creature's leg and it flew off. She sighed and went back down to Roxanne, who was waiting in the common room.

"Done it?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Lily.

"And now we wait?"

"And now we wait."

The reply from Harry came the next morning, early, about 3 o'clock. The owl was tapping on the dorm window, so Lily opened it and looked the reply. There was a letter, and a package. She opened the letter first.

_Dear Lily,_

_You're right, it does sound strange. I've attached a list of all the Death Eaters I know of, any articles about them and other Azkaban information. Hope this helps._

_Love Dad x_

Lily put the letter on top of the package, picked it up and went over to Roxanne's bed.

"Roxy." she hissed, "Roxanne!"

Roxanne mumbled something and rubbed her eyes. She saw the package.

"Oh!" she whispered, and got up out of her bed and followed Lily down to the common room. No one else was up.

"Roxanne, you look through the Azkban information and put them into piles of which Death Eaters they are about. I'll look through the articles and do the same." said Lily as they set it on the floor in the corner.

"You sound just like Hermione…" Roxanne said.

"The person will probably be the son or daughter of one of the Death Eaters who was in both wizarding wars." Lily pointed out, "Which crosses these people off the list."

She crossed a few names off the list. They worked for a while, in silence. Lily glanced up at the clock. It said 6am.

"We'd better stop soon, people will start to get up. Have you found anything?"

"Well I could cross off a few more names, since some of them died or were unmarried." Roxanne began, "Which leaves these."

She showed her the list.

"But," she added, holding up another article, "I noticed this."

The headline was about the trial for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. There was a picture of the Death Eaters being arrested. Roxanne pointed to Bellatrix. The picture still moved, and if you looked very closely…

"They're taking a bundle of rags from under her cloak." said Roxanne, "Or perhaps-"

"A baby." finished Lily, gulping, watching the pictures, "Why did no one notice this?"

Roxanne shrugged, "No one was looking for it."

"So a baby of Bellatrix and Roldolphus." said Lily, "Okay. So we've got that sorted."

They started to gather up the papers. They carried them upstairs.

"We need to sort this out. Fast." said Lily, "Let's skip lessons and figure out a plan."

Roxanne nodded.

"We need to find out where this guy is, and go and rescue James, Al and Scorpius." she said. Their dorm mates began to stir, so they got up and ran out, making sure to take their wands, the cloak and the Marauder's Map (which with the absence of the owners had made their way into Lily's possession).

They sat in the corner of the common room while everyone else went down to breakfast.

"If we can get the person to come into the Hogwarts grounds we can see them on the map, follow them and find the others." Roxanne said.

"But how can we get them to come out into the grounds? We'd need someone who we care about…. and who didn't believe us…"

Dominique walked past. Roxanne and Lily looked at each other smiling.

_**A/N: I have been very busy, but I shall try and update quicker! :)**_


End file.
